


Agridulce.

by deerbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amar es dulce, dicen unos.<br/>Los afortunados, los que aman y son amados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agridulce.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy poetiza ni mucho menos, sólo fue algo que salió mientras escribía un fic KaiLu que llevo meses desarrollando y que va acorde al "poema" (lo coloco así porque lo mostré a un amigo que sí es poeta y me dijo que era poema en prosa, pero yo para la poesía soy una papa enterradísima, lmao). De hecho, quizá lo edite y lo utilice como algo que Jongin le escriba a Luhan en algún punto de la historia, lmao. Ojalá les ¿guste? ♥

Amar es dulce, dicen unos.

Los afortunados, los que aman y son amados.

Amar es amargo, dicen otros.

Los no tan afortunados, los que aman solos.

 

Para Jongin, amar es agridulce.

Pero no sólo «amar», sino «amar a Luhan».

 

Amar a Luhan es como comer una tostada con miel por la mañana;

Amar a Luhan es como beber un acibarado café negro por la noche.

 

Amar a Luhan es como besar el sol al atardecer;

Amar a Luhan es como tener la piel rasguñada al amanecer.

 

Amar a Luhan es como un rezo en hebreo antes de dormir;

Amar a Luhan es como un látigo golpeando su cuerpo al despertar.

 

Amar a Luhan es hundirse en su pecho por la madrugada;

Amar a Luhan es ahogarse en su ausencia al medio día.

 

Amar a Luhan es como oler el aroma de las rosas del jardín;

Amar a Luhan es como sangrar mientras la espina sigue dentro.

 

Amar a Luhan es reír a carcajadas en telas de seda;

Amar a Luhan es llorar a mares en alambre de púas.

 

Amar a Luhan es como vivir en la eternidad,

Amar a Luhan es como morir en el instante.

 

Amar a Luhan es agridulce.

Un sabor que permanece en los labios gélidos de Jongin.


End file.
